Battle Royale: Only One Survives
by evanrules8
Summary: How will these unique 42 students, handle the situation of killing their own classmates? Trust, loyalty, friendhsip, and honesty will all be trusted. Who will buy into this? Who will kill their classmates? Who will prevail?
1. Chapter 1

"Man, I told you we was gonna be late," Said Tatiana (Girl #1).

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," Said Clifton (Boy #15), "We're gonna be fucking fine." The group walked

through the ghetto (where they all lived) and toward their school. Class started at 8:00 A.M. It was now 7:55.

"Don't call her a bitch, bitch," Said Tatum (Girl #16).

"Don't call him a bitch, you bitch," Sneered Omar (Boy #2). The five immediately began to laugh.

"Ah, nigga, you funny," Said Aliyah (Girl #17). Tatiana, Clifton, Omar, Aliyah and Tatum were the ones in the school that most people were afraid of. They were getting in trouble all the time, doing drugs, having sex, and starting fights. Most referred to them as "the ghetto clique". They didn't mind the name, they were from the ghetto. The ghetto was usually associated with people like them. Hoodlums, scum. Not that they cared.

At the school, Wayne (Boy #1) and Lawrence (Boy #8) were playing Magic: The Gathering. They had just finished playing their Yu-Gi-Oh game. The teacher wasn't in the classroom so the jocks knew this was their time to strike. The jocks, Roderick (Boy #13), Dave (Boy #7), and Devin (Boy #12) made their way over to where the nerds were. In a cliché sort of event, the bullying occurred. "Well hello there," Grinned Roderick, "What are you guys playing?

"Magic," Said Lawrence. He was concentrated on the game, whereas Wayne was afraid of what was about to happen.

"Oh well that sure sounds like fun," Said Devin.

"It is," Said Lawrence, "You're welcome to face the winner if you want. Which is going to be me."

"Mm, I don't think so," Said Dave.

"Why not?" Asked Lawrence.

"This is why," Said Dave. He then shoved all the cards off the table and knocked their decks over. Roderick and Devin high-fived. Wayne, wanting to avoid trouble, bent down and picked up his cards, completely ignoring the three jocks above him.

"Well that wasn't nice," Said Lawrence. The three looked at him and grinned.

"Well fuckface, we really don't care," Said Roderick.

"Well I do," Said Lawrence.

"Lawrence, don't be dumb," Whispered Wayne, "Just shut up."

"You best be listening to your friend there," Said Dave.

"You best be learning to speak properly," Mocked Lawrence. He bent down to pick up his cards but Dave stopped him.

"What's wrong about the way I be speaking?" He asked.

"Well your grammar is horrible," Said Lawrence, "Do you even realize how ignorant you sound?"

"You little bitch!" Shouted Dave. Dave didn't really care about his grammar. He kind of knew he had bad grammar anyways. The thing that pissed him off was that this nobody was standing up to him. He would soon be taught his lesson though.

Dave balled his fist. He went to strike Lawrence in the face. He felt someone grab his arm. It was Devin. "No," Said Devin, "You've already gotten into two fights this year. Do you want to get suspended again?" Dave thought about it. In the end, he decided it was best to just leave them alone.

"You're lucky, fuckface," He said, "You won't get off so easy if I EVER see you outside of this shithole."

"Well we could meet at Friday Night Magic," Said Lawrence.

"The fuck is that?" Asked Roderick.

"Every Friday at the game store there's a meeting where people come and play Magic. If you want to know more, just ask your friend over there." He pointed to Devin. Roderick and Dave turned to look at him.

"What the fuck? He asked, "I… don't know what you're talking about."

"This guy's a fucking retard, Said Dave. He and Roderick walked off.

"Guys, I'm soo sorry," Said Devin.

"Its fine," Said Wayne.

"Why did you try to deny your involvement of Magic?" Asked Lawrence.

"I don't want them to know I play," Said Devin.

"Why not?" Asked Lawrence.

"Because it's a nerd game," Said Devin, "No offense."

"None taken," Said Wayne.

"Why don't you want them to know?" Asked Lawrence.

"I already said," Said Devin, "They're the cool kids. I'm a part of them. I'm not going back to the lowly life of a nerd." Wayne frowned. "No offense again," Said Devin. He walked off back to where the other jocks were. On his way back, he gave Alfred (Boy #21) a shove.

The other jock, Darnell (Boy #14) was there. He wasn't the sort of jocks the others were. He was a lot stronger than them, for starters. He was good at just about every sport he tried. Football, basketball, baseball, tennis, and many others. He was also nice. He wouldn't even hurt a fly, let alone a person. He didn't even like to hurt peoples' feelings. He felt bad for people like Wayne, Lawrence, and Alfred.

Alfred grudgingly walked to his seat. Just another day of the constant Hell he was put through. Bullied since a young age, abused by his parents, never having any friends; just a part of his life. Alfred often thought of taking his own life. He thought about it, but never had (obviously). He decided he would one day get revenge. But how? That was the part he couldn't figure out? He couldn't take on any of the tough guys in a fight. But little did he know, he would soon have a perfect shot at revenge.

Gillian (Girl #2) walked into the class. She was wearing one of her grandma's old outfits. The jocks all laughed as she walked by. Her hair, outfit, and shoes made her look almost eighty. Gillian was definitely a traditional girl. "Nice outfit granny!" Shouted Roderick. All the jocks, except Darnell, laughed. Gillian didn't mind. Her grandma had warned her about boys and how she just needed to ignore them. She said they were, "nothing but horny, good for nothing, slave drivers. " Gillian didn't have any friends who were girls either though. Her grandma had told her about them too. "Nothing but slutty little good for nothing, vein idiots." Gillian's grandma didn't like her generation. That's why she was so proud of her little Gillian, sticking with old tradition. It made her heart very happy.

Vijay (Boy #3) walked meekly into the classroom. He more like ran into the classroom. Vijay was in in some state of constant paranoia. He was new to this country, barely spoke the language. So he figured kids would bully him any chance they got. That's why he practically ran to his classes; to avoid the lashing. The ironic thing was, the only thing people made fun of him for, was running to all of his classes. It looked funny seeing the little Indian boy run down the hallway. He scurried to his seat.

Esmeralda (Girl #15) and her brother Gilberto (Boy #20) walked into the class. Esmeralda and Gilberto were not known by many of their classmates. That's because they were really silent. Esmeralda was just naturally silent, but back in Mexico, Gilberto had been a chatter box. It was coming to America that changed him. When he had come to America he had high hopes. He would make friends, join a few teams, and be popular like he had been. But none of those dreams came to fruition. When he came, all he found was a bunch of idiots. Gilberto had great hatred toward all of them. They were nothing like he had expected them to be. He had a specific reason for hating all of them. Although he couldn't remember some of them, he still knew, he hated everyone in his class. Except for his sister of course.

Noel (Boy #4) and Linda (Girl #6) walked in. They were holding hands. They were always holding hands. Being the lovey-dovey couple of the class, they were always together. They couldn't stand being apart from each other. Young love, or at least, what they thought was love. But the "love" that they had was much more pure than the "love" of the other couples of the class.

The trouble makers came next. They were the only ones in the class the jocks never messed with. They had connections. The "trouble makers" really were trouble makers. They spent most of their nights with a can of spray paint and an imagination (if you know what I mean). They had even sprayed graffiti all over the school before. They had been caught for writing those vulgar things, but they all agreed it was worth it. This group consisted of five members. Stephen (Boy #11) and Alisha (Girl #12) were two of the members. They were in a "relationship." But this "relationship" was mostly them having sex, and Stephen beating the crap out of her. Axel (Boy #9) was also in the group. He was the undisputed leader. He was known for being a complete hardass, getting into scuffles daily, and being a HUGE pervert. He had committed a few rapes in his lifetime. The other two members were Nia (Girl #8) and Victor (Boy #16). They were also in a relationship. Although it wasn't abusive, their relationship wasn't the best either. They made their way to the back of the class.

The more "neutral" girls began to come in next. They were known for being completely boring and bland. There wasn't really anything special about them. Ethel (Girl #10) was the most well-known of any of them. She had run for class president every year since 6th grade. She had always lost though. Always lost to that same bitch, Callie (Girl #7). Cadence (Girl #14) was also part of this clique. Cadence had nothing distinguishing about her. Average brown hair. Average brown eyes. Absolutely nothing special. Kailey (Girl #20) was practically the same way. She had been very talkative in elementary school, but was bullied a lot for her weird thinking. That's why she was more of a silent type now. Chris (Girl #5) was the most known of the neutral girls. She was the star player of the volleyball team. That and the fact that she had a boyish name, were the only reasons why people knew her. She didn't mind though. She had never been really noticed before. Callie walked into the room after them. "Hello Ethel," She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Callie," Said Ethel.

"Guess who just got elected class president?" She asked. "Again!"

Ethel was about ready to lunge but she knew she couldn't risk getting in trouble. "Congratulations," Said Ethel. She felt like dying. But she knew she just needed to grin and bear it. Callie walked away laughing.

"Wander how many people she had to sleep with to win?" Asked Chris. They laughed. Ethel could always count of her friends to cheer her up.

Wallace (Boy #6) walked into the classroom. He never spoke a word. No one in the class had ever heard a noise come from his mouth. One time, in math, the teacher had called on him. Everyone was eagerly waiting to hear his voice. Instead, he just held up four fingers. That had been the answer. Everyone was extremely disappointed. But it was really no big deal. Everybody overlooked Wallace anyways. Literally too, Wallace was the shortest in the entire class. Even shorter than Zelda (Girl #11).

She walked into class next. She looked at the clock and saw that she was on time. "Yes!" She shouted. "Not late. Thank God, I couldn't let my perfect attendance record suffer."

"Hi Zelda," Said Gillian. Zelda smiled politely but didn't say anything. Even a loser like herself didn't want to be seen talking to that even bigger loser Gillian.

Archie (Boy #18) ran into the classroom. "WHAT'S UP NIGGAS!" He shouted. Archie, for a small kid, was relatively loud. He always had a huge, goofy smile on his face. For lack of a better term, he was "the class clown." He was liked by many, but was by no means popular. Nobody responded. Archie rolled his eyes and walked to his seat.

Malik (Boy #10) walked into class. He was a complete, 100 % redneck. He took off his camo hat and tied it to his belt loop. He spit out his gum and walked to his seat. Malik loved America. He loved the military, he loved his mother, he loved the country, he loved pretty much everything American. There was one thing he hated though. Strike that, one thing he DESPISED! Queers. Those worthless pieces of shit didn't even deserve the life given to them. At least, that was Malik's opinion.

The bell rang. Their teacher, Mr. Walker walked into the class. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"How should we know?" Asked Dave. Mr. Walker glared at him.

"Regardless, we'll get started."

It was then that the "emo" kids showed up. Tonya (Girl #3), Calum (Boy#5), and Kristopher (Boy #9) walked in. "Where have you been?" Asked Mr. Walker angrily.

"The bell just rang," Said Tonya, "Jesus." She and Calum walked past. Mr. Walker glared at them.

"Kristopher, take your headphones out right now!" Shouted Mr. Walker, "I can hear that music from here." If looks could kill, Mr. Walker would be dead. Kristopher looked at him with pure hatred. He reluctantly pulled out his headphones. "Stop listening to that hardcore stuff," Said Mr. Walker, "It's not good for your brain."

"And you think that rap crap is?" Spat Kristopher. He walked to the back of the class. If the ghetto kids had heard him dis rap, they would have jumped him. But they weren't there yet.

Next the cheerleaders came in. Mr. Walker just frowned and marked them all tarty. He didn't expect any different. The cheerleaders were almost always late. Lacey (Girl #19) was the head cheerleader. Adored and loved by many (yet despised and hated by just as many), Lacey felt like she ruled the school. The other cheerleaders were just her jesters. Nothing more. Judy (Girl #21) liked to believe she was more than that to Lacey, but she knew she wasn't. Judy was just as good of a cheerleader as Lacey, maybe even better. The problem was her looks. Lacey was much more attractive than Judy. While Judy's beauty was more in her face, Lacey's was more in her breasts. That's what had gotten her the head cheerleader position. Tamia (Girl #18) was Lacey's personal bodyguard. A cheerleader herself, she was a little more sturdily built (she was mostly used to be at the bottom of pyramids.) Anyone who tried to mess with Lacey or call her a slut (which she was) would have to deal with Tamia and her wrath. The last of the cheerleaders was Kamryn (Girl #9). She was nothing more than a stereotypical dumb blonde. That was a perfect description of her. Dumb, but spunky. With the group was Mindy (Girl #13). Much as she liked to believe she was friends with the cheerleaders, she really wasn't. They all hated her. Mindy was nothing but a spoiled brat. Granted, they were too, Mindy was different. She had more money than even Lacey! That's what made them really mad. Mindy had tried out for the cheer squad and although her moves were decent, they didn't put her on the team. She still though they were her friends though. That's why she would always hang out with them. They would tell her to go away, but she always thought they were kidding. Even Kamryn found her extremely stupid.

"I'm disappointed ladies," Said Mr. Walker. They didn't say anything.

The ghetto kids walked in. "Geez, what's with everybody being tarty!" Shouted Mr. Walker angrily. "And Omar, please pull your pants up PAST YOUR BUTTCRACK!" There were snickers and laughs around the room. Omar reluctantly pulled his pants up. But when he got back to his seat he pulled them back down. Damn bitch can't tell me what to be doing. He thought angrily.

"There's still one more student," Laughed Lacey. Sydney (Girl #4) was the last to walk in. She came behind the ghetto kids.

"Awe, look they got a new member!" Shouted Dave. Everyone laughed. Clifton sent him an evil look.

Sydney was autistic. She walked in very slowly whilst talking to herself. In one hand she held her favorite pink lunchbox. In the other she clutched her favorite manga. She walked slowly to her seat as people around the room snickered.

Mr. Walker felt really sorry for her. He hated her having to be a part of "The Program." But they had been the chosen class. Mr. Walker didn't really mind the rest of the people being chosen, he never really liked them. He thought about taking Sydney out of the Program but then the numbers would be uneven and it would get complicated. He decided to just make her do it.

"Excuse me class, I'll be right back," He said. He left the room. That was strange. Why would Mr. Walker leave? That's what everybody was wandering. Everyone started feeling drowsy.

"What the hell?"

"What's going on?"

These were just a couple of the questions running through everybody's minds. Unbeknownst to the students, a sleeping gas was being pumped into the classroom. Everybody fell onto their desks, fast asleep. The gas had worked like a charm.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell? Oh God, I have the worst headache. Wait, where the hell am I? School? What the fuck is going on here?" These thoughts ran through Wallace's (Boy #6) head as he started to recover from the lingering effects of the sleeping gas.

The others all began to wake up at the same time. The same questions were all popping into their heads. Everybody was confused. Suddenly, a panicked scream came from Kailey (Girl #20). Everyone turned to her. She feebly pointed to Cadence's (Girl #14) neck. There was a metal collar around it. The situation finally dawned on everyone. They were the "lucky class" chosen to participate in The Program.

Mr. Walker walked into the classroom. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Shouted Roderick (Boy #13). HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO US! He quickly ran toward Mr. Walker, but Darrell (Boy #14) held him back.

"Don't do anything stupid," Said Darrell.

"He's right," Said Devin (Boy #12). "I've seen this show before and the ones who act out always get killed by the teacher. He probably has a fucking gun."

"Very good, Devin," Said Mr. Walker. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pistol. A few students screamed. Some, like Esmeralda (Girl #15) and Zelda (Girl #11) were crying. "So I take it you all know what's going on," He said.

"Of course we do you sick bastard!" Screamed Omar (Boy #2).

"Very good," Said Mr. Walker, "I guess I don't have to explain the rules then."

Alfred (Boy #21) raised his hand. "Yes?" Asked Mr. Walker.

"Why are we at the school?" Asked Alfred. "I thought this took place on some kind of island."

"Very perceptive," Said Mr. Walker. "You see that whole island thing is way too stereotypical and overused. That's why this game, will be held inside this very school. At this there were gasps around the classroom.

The school these kids attended was an average sized school. Two stories high, and wide enough to accommodate about two thousand kids. "That's right," Said Mr. Walker. "Look here."

He drew a map of the school on the whiteboard. He drew lines, splitting the school into "sections". "For this game," he said, "the school has been divided into six equal zones. Every twelve hours one of the zones will become off limits. If you go there, well… you all know what will happen." He grinned. "Right now you are in upper Zone 4. But you have the whole school to explore."

"BUT!" Shouted Mindy (Girl #13), but before she could get another word out, a shot rang through the air. Mr. Walker had fired into the ceiling.

"If you want to talk you MUST raise your hand!" He shouted.

Mindy had tears in her eyes. "This can't be happening," she said. "My father told me he would NEVER let me get picked for this. He told me I was never in danger!"

"Oh Mindy, just because your father is a millionaire, doesn't give you immunity from this. Your class had just as much a chance of getting chosen as any other. You are just unfortunate."

Mindy sat back down, defeated.

"Alright there's no need to waste time," Said Mr. Walker. "A short orientation means we might have a chance at the record here!"

The way he was excited about this made Noel (Boy #4) sick. How could he be so evil? They were just trouble for God's sake. Sure some of them (namely the troublemakers and the ghetto clique) were bad, but Noel was a good kid. Good grades, good personality, nice to others… the list went on and on. Why were the good punished?

"Alright first up is Wayne!"

All eyes turned to Wayne (Boy #1). He didn't move. Fear kept him in his seat. Wayne still couldn't believe this was happening. "Let's go Wayne!" Shouted Mr. Walker. Wayne finally mustered up some courage and got up. He went to the door. "Just grab a bag and make your way to… well somewhere." Said Mr. Walker. Wayne grabbed the nearest pack and scurried off.

Wayne had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. How could a scrawny weakling compete with people like Roderick or Darnell? Wayne knew his best chance was to hide and wait for the others to kill each other. He knew the perfect place to hide. His band locker. That would be big enough to fit him in. He made his way down the stairs and toward Zone 6, where the band room was. As a weapon he had received a dart gun.

Tatiana (Girl #1) was the next to go. She got out of her seat and grabbed a pack. When Mr. Walker wasn't looking, she flipped him off. She then ran down the stairs. She hid underneath the larger part of the stairs at the bottom. There, she could wait for the other ghetto kids to come out. Tatiana didn't want to do this alone. As a weapon she had received a Magnum.

Omar (Boy #2) had to resists the strong urge to beat the living hell out of Mr. Walker, as he walked past. He grabbed a pack and sprinted down the stairs. It was then that Tatiana got his attention. He hid with her behind the stairs. As a weapon he had received a wire.

Gillian (Girl #2) walked up to the front of the class. Her grandma had warned her about the Program. She had also told her to win by any means necessary! Gillian's grandmother was a huge endorser of the Program. She loved watching those rotten kids kill each other. She had assured Gillian that she would win. Now Gillian would. She made her way down the stairs. Suddenly she heard a noise and turned to find a gun in her face. "Hand over your weapon now!" Demanded Tatiana. Her voice was firm even though she was extremely scared. Gillian pulled out her axe. She had to act quickly if she wanted this to work. Gillian acted as though she was handing her axe over. But instead she swung as fast as she could, cutting into Tatiana's stomach. Tatiana screamed in pain. Gillian took off running as fast as she could. Omar grabbed the gun and began firing. Gillian had already made her way around the corner and was out of sight.

"Oh my, already a gunshot," Said Mr. Walker. He grinned.

Vijay (Boy #3) was one of the least scared people in the whole class. Mainly because, he had no idea what was going on. He didn't know why everyone was acting so scared or why there had just been a really loud noise. But when he heard his name called, he just did what everyone else did. He walked up to the front, grabbed a pack, and headed out the door. But instead of going down the stairs, he calmly walked down the hallway. He was heading to his math class. Weren't they supposed to be going to second period? As a weapon he had received pepper spray.

Tonya (Girl #3) made her way to the front of the class. When she got close to Mr. Walker she calmly spit in his face. "YOU STUPID CUNT!" Shouted Mr. Walker. He pulled out his gun. But he decided against shooting the little bitch. He couldn't kill before the game started. Tonya grinned at him and grabbed her pack. She headed down the stairs. Tatiana and Omar were still hidden under the stairs. Omar had tried his best to stop Tatiana from bleeding. Tonya made her way down the stairs, turned right and headed down that hall. As a weapon she had received a rolling pin.

"Shit we need to get you to the nurse's office," Said Omar. He looked at his map. The nurse's office was right on the border between Zones 1 and 2. They needed to head there. Omar decided to forget the others. He needed to save Tatiana. He quickly turned left and around the corner, hurrying to Zone 1.

Noel (Boy #4) got up and walked to the front. He turned and saw his girlfriend Linda staring at him. He mouthed that he would wait for her. Linda smiled and nodded. Noel grabbed his pack and headed down the stairs two at a time. He looked down and noticed blood on the ground. Was it starting this early? The killing. He hid behind the stairs and waited. As a weapon he had received a machete.

Sydney (Girl #4), much like Vijay, didn't know what was going on. One thing she knew was she didn't like the noise. It bothered her. Why couldn't they just let her read? She grabbed a pack and very slowly walked down the stairs. As a weapon she had received a bow and some arrows.

Calum (Boy #5) actually felt an emotion as he watched Sydney leave the class. Pity. Calum was a very quiet, unemotional person. He barely spoke (except to insert random sarcastic and pessimistic things into conversations) and his classmates always saw his as weird. He didn't like any of them. But making someone like Sydney do this was just downright cruel. He got up and grabbed a pack. He made his way down the stairs. As a weapon he had received a bulletproof vest.

Chris (Girl #5) made her way to the front of the class. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew she needed to be brave. She grabbed a pack and ran down the stairs. She quickly turned right and entered the first classroom. There, she would wait for her friends, and they could all hide out. As a weapon she had received a crowbar.

Wallace (Boy #6) was the next to go. His hoody covered up almost his entire body. The small boy made his way to the front without uttering a word, as usual. He quickly grabbed a pack and dashed down the hallway. Maybe, just maybe, he could fit inside his locker. He prayed he could. As a weapon he had received a piece of paper.

Linda (Girl #6) walked to the front of the class. She knew Noel would be there to protect her. She walked down the stairs and heard a voice. Sure enough, it was Noel. The two embraced for what seemed like the longest time. But they didn't have time to stand around. They needed to get away, there would be more people coming soon. Untrustworthy people. The two ran off toward Zone 1. As a weapon she had received a pickaxe.

Dave (Boy #7) had long been awaiting his turn. Finally, he was up. He grabbed a pack with a smile on his face. This was his game. Strong, tall, handsome… he was perfect. Or so he thought. He turned down the hallway. He decided he would eliminate all the pansies who decided to hide out up there first. Then he would kill everyone else. It was a perfect plan… in theory. As a weapon he had received a meat cleaver.

Callie (Girl #7) was the next to go. Callie knew she _had _to win this. She didn't want to, she HAD TO. Her mom would kill her if she didn't (ironic, huh?). Callie's dad had passed away when she was just a little girl. Her mom used to be a really nice person. But when her dad died, she changed. It was like Callie's mom had to take over both roles of the parents. Callie's mom had always strived for excellence. Now she expected the same thing from Callie. That's why Callie always had to win the class president elections, and anything else she tried. She had to live up to her mom's standards. Callie walked down the stairs and headed toward Zone 6. As a weapon she had received a pen.

Lawrence (Boy #8) walked up to the front of the class. "I just want you to know, this is a very ineffective way of stopping the bad things that teenagers do," he said. Mr. Walker glared at him. Lawrence was smart enough to know she shouldn't pry any further. He grabbed a pack and ran down the stairs. He decided the best place to go was Zone 5, since it was the farthest away. He had to cross Zone 3 first, so he headed there. As a weapon he had received lipstick.

Nia (Girl #8) made her way to the front of the class. Like many, she was going to wait for her friends behind the stairs. She grabbed a pack and sprinted down them. She was in too much of a hurry. She fell down the stairs and ended up twisting her ankle. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from screaming in agony. She dragged herself behind the stairs and decided to wait. As a weapon she had received a mirror.

Axel (Boy #9) was the next one to leave. He walked to the front of the class filled with swag. He had so much confidence in himself. He made his way calmly down the stairs. "Over here," Said Nia. Axel made his way behind the stairs with her. As a weapon he had received a sledgehammer.

Kamryn (Girl #9) walked to the front of the class. "Which one of these do I take?" She asked. Mr. Walker just shrugged. Kamryn grabbed one and skipped off. She was such a ditz. Kamryn headed down the hallway and toward the girls bathroom. It would be an excellent place to hide because no boys could go in there. Or at least, that's what Kamryn thought. As a weapon she had received a pair of brass knuckles.

Malik (Boy #10) spit on the ground as he made his way to the front of the class. He grabbed a pack and left. Malik was debating whether he should play or not. Was he willing to take another human's life? Sure he was fine taking an animal's life, they were made for hunting. But humans. He walked down the stairs and slipped in something. It was some of Tatiana's blood. "Fuck," He muttered. He got up and walked on. He would definitely be playing now. As a weapon he had received a boomerang.

Ethel (Girl #10) nervously made her way to the front of the classroom. She closed her eyes and randomly picked a pack. She then ran off, hurrying down the stairs. She walked out into the hallway. She heard someone whisper her name. She screamed and turned toward the noise. It was just Chris. Ethel sighed and ran into the classroom with Chris. As a weapon she had received a nightstick.

Stephen (Boy #11) was the next up. He made his way to the front, cracking his knuckles. He grabbed a bag and strutted down the stairs. He heard two people say his name. He went behind the stairs and found Nia and Axel. He grinned. As a weapon he had received a pillow.

Zelda (Girl #11) slowly made her way to the front. She was extremely afraid. She was definitely not the athletic type, and definitely not the likeable type. She knew everybody would be out to get her. She slowly made her way down the stairs. "Let's kill this bitch," Whispered Axel. Nia shook her head. Axel sighed and decided to leave her be. For now. As a weapon she had received a baseball bat.

Devin (Boy #12) didn't know if he should wait for the jocks, the nerds, or neither. That's when he remembered the nerds were both already out. They were a lot smart than the jocks and would probably have a plan, maybe even for escaping. But the jocks would be able to protect him physically. Should he wait for them? Devin still didn't know, even if he had his pack and was down the stairs. As a weapon he had received some kind of revolver, maybe a Python.

Alisha (Girl #12) made her way to the front. She knew no one would dare try to mess with her. If they did, they would get killed. She grabbed a pack and ran down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she felt a hand wrap around her throat. She couldn't scream. She couldn't break free. She looked up and saw that it was just Stephen, her boyfriend. He released the girl and led her back to where they were all hiding under the stairs. As a weapon she had received a toothbrush.

Roderick (Boy #13) walked up to the front of the class and grabbed a pack. Kill or not kill? Roderick was certainly capable of killing his classmates. Well, if he had a good weapon. Still, he could probably kill some with just his hands. But was he going to do that? Roderick loved being a bully it gave him… a power that he couldn't explain. It made him feel great. But would it feel great to kill someone? To end their life. That was the important question. Could he do it? As a weapon he had received a basketball.

Mindy (Girl #13) still couldn't believe this was happening to her. HER DAD WAS A MILLIONARE! This was completely ludicrous. Mindy angrily snatched a pack and ran down the stairs. Stephen walked up behind her with his pillow and pushed it over her face. She immediately began squirming. He pulled her to behind the stairs. "I found us a shield," He said. Axel grinned. Nia and Alisha felt bad for Mindy. But there was no way they were going to take up for her. As a weapon she had receive a wrench.

Darnell (Boy #14) walked to the front of the class. He found this whole thing disgusting. How could people even think about killing another human being? Well, he knew who might. His jock "friends." They were all pretty bad people, although Darnell knew Devin wasn't really all that bad on the inside. Darnell grabbed a pack and walked out the door. He had a feeling there would be people hiding out in this zone, so he just headed down the hallway, hoping to find someone he could protect. As a weapon he had received some kind of a sniper rifle.

Cadence (Girl #14) walked up to the front of the room. With her shaking hands, she grabbed a pack and made her way out the door. She walked down the stairs. When Mindy saw her she tried to scream for help, but Stephen restricted her. Cadence made her way to the hall and turned right. There, a pair of hands grabbed her. They were Chris'. Cadence smiled when she saw her friends there. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad. As a weapon she had received a knife.

Clifton (Boy #15) grabbed a pack and jumped down the stairs. He expected to find his fellow group members waiting. But they weren't. He figured they had been pussies and chickened out. Little did he know, that the other two members who were already out, were making their way toward the nurse's office. As a weapon he had received an Ak47.

Esmeralda (Girl #15) was still crying as she walked to the front of the class. Gilberto couldn't stand seeing his sister like this. He knew he needed to protect her. If that meant killing his classmates who he didn't even like, that was fine by him. Esmeralda looked at him, grabbed a pack, and ran out of the classroom. She headed down the hallway and quickly ran into a classroom. She hid underneath the teacher's desk. As a weapon she had received an M1911.

Victor (Boy #16) walked up to the front of the class. He grabbed a pack and walked out of the door. He thought about following that crying chick, but he decided against it. Instead he headed down the stairs. His friends were waiting for him. When he saw that they had taken that bitch Mindy hostage, he had to stop himself from laughing. As a weapon he had received a Walther PPK.

Tatum (Girl #16) left the classroom with her pack. How dare they make her do this! She was an American and dammit she had rights! But this was part of being an American. A chance that you might have to kill all of your classmates. Tatum walked down the stairs and headed toward Zone 3. As a weapon she had received a spear.

Randolph (Boy #17) was the next to leave. He was also part of the ghetto clique. He was the richest one out of any of them, although that wasn't saying much. He grabbed his pack and left. He decided it would be best to try and hide somewhere for a while. He made his way to the boy's bathroom and hid in a stall. As a weapon he had received a pair of boxing gloves.

Aliyah (Girl #17) was the next to leave. She followed where she thought Randolph had gone. She held her pack level with her hand, in case she needed to attack quickly. She walked into the boy's bathroom. Randolph peeked out and saw that it was just Aliyah. He opened up the stall and she sat on his lap, while he sat on the toilet (the lid was down). As a weapon she had received a bottle of acid.

Archie (Boy #18) made his way to the front of the class. He always tried to have a positive attitude, a positive outlook on things. But he didn't now. He was just as scared as most of his classmates. He tried to keep his smile ont his face, but it was hard to. In a fucked up situation like this at least. He grabbed his pack and ran down the stairs and toward Zone 1. As a weapon he had received a banjo.

Tamia (Girl #18) walked to the front of the class. She had no idea where Kamryn had gone, so she decided to just go off on her own. She knew she couldn't trust Lacey. Especially after she'd been dropped so many times during cheerleading. Tamia walked down the stairs and headed toward Zone 3. As a weapon she received a spoon.

Kristopher (Boy #19) slowly made his way to the front of the class. Just to piss of Mr. Walker, he put in his headphones and blasted his music as loud as he could. It annoyed Mr. Walker. That was the goal though. Kristopher found every possible way to annoy him whenever he could. Kristopher grabbed a pack and headed down the stairs. He headed to the right, deeper into Zone 4. As a weapon he had received a screwdriver.

Lacey (Girl #19) skipped to the front of the class. She grabbed her pack and took a bow. This was her big chance. She had always wanted to be on TV. Now all she had to do in return was kill all of her classmates. Easy, right. Tamia made a wise choice not to trust her. Lacey was determined to take it all. As a weapon she had received a can opener.

Gilberto (Boy #20) left the classroom with his pack. He was ready to kill. He would do anything to protect Esmeralda. He knew it was survival of the fittest. His weapon was perfectly suited for him. As a weapon he had received a tracking device. There were dots on it representing people. Right now he was the only dot on there, but he knew he would find others.

Kailey (Girl #20) scurried out of the classroom as quickly as she could. She realized she had forgotten to grab a pack, so she quickly ran back to get one. Then she ran down the stairs. She was ready to take off in a dead sprint, when she heard someone say her name. She turned and saw her friends all hiding in a classroom. She ran into the classroom and shut the door very slowly behind her. As a weapon she had received an Olympia, a shotgun.

Alfred (Boy #21) knew he was at a disadvantage being the second last one to leave. Oh well. He grabbed a pack and walked off. He was ready to kill so he was very happy when he saw his weapon. A chainsaw.

Judy (Girl #21) was the last one to leave. She walked to the front and grabbed the last pack. She then walked out of the room. She took off down the stairs and ran as fast as she could toward Zone 1.

Now that all of the conestants were out of the room, the good part, is finally about to start.

**42 Contestants Remaining**


	3. Chapter 3

_Just so you know, this chapter is different than most of the ones I'll be writing. In this story I just wanted to let everyone know where most of the contestants had gone. I will be focusing more on individual character development and flashbacks later._

Noel (Boy #4) and Linda (Girl #6) had continued to run ever since they had both left. They were now on the upper level of Zone 1. Linda was breathing heavily. She couldn't keep up anymore. "Come on," Said Noel.

"I can't, I'm too tired," Said Linda.

"Do you want to die?" Asked Noel. Linda had a huge frown on her face. She began to sob. Noel felt sympathy for her. Even in a life or death situation he knew he still wanted to be with his beloved Linda, even if she did slow him down. "I'm sorry, I just… I'm worried," He continued.

"And you don't think I am?" Asked Linda. Noel sighed.

"I'm sure you are, but if you want to avoid dying, we need to keep moving," Said Noel.

"I… I know," Said Linda. "But… can I please just rest for a minute?" Noel sighed again.

"Fine," He said. There was an awkward silence as Linda breathed heavily and Noel just stood, waiting. After about thirty seconds Noel suggested that they keep moving. Linda reluctantly agreed. The two got up and started running off again.

DAMN! He had missed his chance. Gilberto (Boy #20) had kept up his fast pace ever since he had left the classroom. He had gone down the stairs and headed toward Zone 1, where he figured there'd be some people. He knew he was right when he saw the two standing there. They were in the middle of the hallway for crying out loud! But how could Gilberto attack them with his weapon? It was useful for finding people, but not killing them. He saw that Linda had a pickaxe and Noel had a machete. Those were decent weapons. But how was he going to get his hands on them? Gilberto had thought about it. He was afraid that if he came right out and attacked them, that they would kill him. It wouldn't be that hard. Finally he decided he would act friendly and then hit them over the head with his tracking device. But now, his chance was gone. He was fully prepared to follow them, but he didn't want them to notice him. He waited until their dots were near the edge of the screen before rounding the corner and continuing after the two.

"We're finally here," Said Omar (Boy #2). He and Tatiana (Girl #1) had been walking for quite a while now. Or at least what seemed like a while, that was actually about five minutes. Omar opened the door and quietly shut it. He locked the door. He laid Tatiana down on a cot. He began searching through the nurse's things to try and find some gauze. He opened a cabinet expecting to find gauze. All he found was a note. It read "_Nice try!"_

"You find anything?" Asked Tatiana. Omar slammed the cabinet shut angrily.

"They raided the damn office!" He shouted. Tatiana groaned. What were they going to do? "OK, don't panic," Said Omar. Maybe there's some… paper towel or something. He was trying to stay calm, but it was hard to do. One of his best friends was dying in front of him. He had to figure out something and fast.

Vijay (Boy #3) sat in the desk he sat in during math class. He had shut the door and kept the lights off. He figured since the door was shut and the lights were off when he came, that they were meant to be like that. He was just waiting for his teacher to show up. When was she going to get here? Vijay thought he saw someone's silhouette in the hallway. Was it his teacher? The figure walked by. Guess not. Vijay wandered why everything was weird that day? Maybe this was all just a dream. Vijay was very confused but he kept up his optimistic attitude. He pulled out his DS and turned it on. He continued his Pokémon game. He made sure to turn the volume off so he wouldn't disturb other classes. After about thirty seconds the door handle began to shake. Whoops, Vijay had locked the door. Well, it had automatically locked when he shut it, that is. He went to go get it. But the shaking stopped and the sound of footsteps were headed away from the class. Guess that wasn't her either. Vijay sighed and continued on.

The large group of Victor (Boy #16), Stephen (Boy #11), Axel (Boy #9), Nia (Girl #8), Alisha (Girl #12), and Mindy (Girl #13) continued to walk through Zone 2. They were checking in every classroom to see if they could find anybody. They were searching through a Spanish room on the upper level.

"Don't see anyone," Said Victor as he held his Walther PPK close to him.

"It's clear over here too," Said Stephen, still holding his pillow plus Alisha's toothbrush.

"Alright let's keep moving," Said Axel. He had Mindy's wrench in his left hand and his sledgehammer in his right hand.

"Hey, I think I hear something next door," Said Nia as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Even during a life and death game, she had to look her best.

"Well let's go then," Said Axel. That's when they heard it. The sound of pounding feet. Running feet.

Calum (Boy #5) ran as fast as he could down the hallway. He had been hiding in the room next to the one the troublemakers were in. He knew they would be heading there next. He had to escape at all costs. He knew his bulletproof vest (which he had on underneath his shirt) would protect him… unless they shot him in the head or had a melee weapon. That thought made him run faster.

The troublemakers rounded the corner and saw Calum as he took off down the stairs. "I love it when they run," Said Axel as he licked his lips. Victor began firing shots. They all missed Calum. Victor wasn't very experienced with a gun. Calum leapt down the rest of the stairs and rounded the corner. He didn't stop running, despite the strong pain in his lungs and legs. He turned another corner. He knew they were still behind him. He turned inside a classroom and hid behind a cabinet. He prayed they wouldn't find him. They kept running. Calum thanked a God he didn't even believe in. He took a rest behind the cabinet, his new hiding spot.

DAMMIT! DAMMIT! Wallace (Boy #6) tried again and again to squeeze into his locker but, alas, he couldn't. He shut it quietly and glanced around to make sure no one was near. He knew he needed to hide somewhere else. He quickly made his way around a corner and down to the end of the hallway where the boy's bathroom was. He prayed no one was in there. But there were two people in there.

Randolph (Boy #17) and Aliyah (Girl #17) sat in the stall ready to attack if necessary. They saw a pair of feet walk into the bathroom. They were now going to have to defend their territory. They waited until the feet got closer. They were right outside the stall door. Randolph held his boxing glove at the ready. Aliyah hid behind him. The door opened. Randolph, on pure instinct, lunged forward with the boxing glove striking whoever it was in the face as hard as he could. It was Wallace. The small boy's nose had been broken. He cried out in pain and fell backwards, hitting his head on a sink. He was immediately knocked unconscious.

Aliyah peeked over his shoulder. "Oh God, it's the quiet kid," She said.

"I can see that," Said Randolph a little angrily.

"Is he dead?" Asked Aliyah.

"I doubt it," Said Randolph, "I don't think a hit like that would be enough to kill him."

"Oh God, what if he _is _dead," Said Aliyah. She began to panic.

"He's not," Insisted Randolph.

Aliyah still wasn't completely sure. If he was dead, she would feel awful. Sure she did a lot of terrible things but she had never committed murder.

Clifton (Boy #15) had searched around Zone 1, trying to find the fellow members of his gang. He had not been successful. He figured he might as well try to get a few kills in. It would be easy with the weapon he had received. One of the most powerful of them all, an Ak47. Having it in his hands gave him power. He headed from Zone 1 back to Zone 4. He headed back up the stairs and passed the classroom where they had originally started from. He walked over to the next room and found that it was a supply closet. He searched around but found nothing. He walked over to the next room and opened the door.

Esmeralda's (Girl #15) heart began to beat rapidly as she heard the door opening. Clifton shut the door quietly and began searching the classroom. Esmeralda held her M1911 tight in her hands. She prayed she wouldn't have to use it.

Clifton made his way to her side of the room. His light shined over the desk. He started to walk around to the other side. Esmeralda knew she was a goner. Clifton walked around to the other side and bent down. The light from his flashlight was right in Esmeralda's face. She screamed and kicked him in the face. He staggered backwards. Esmeralda got up and ran as fast as she could toward the door. "You're not fucking leaving, bitch!" Shouted Clifton. He fired the gun. No bullets came out. FUCK! How could forget to load it.

Esmeralda opened the door, turned left, and ran as fast as she could down the hallway. Clifton was quick to load the gun and run out into the hallway too. Esmeralda turned down the stairs and began running down them. She was terrified. Clifton jumped down the stairs and was quickly gaining on Esmeralda. He fired a few shots. They all missed. Esmeralda turned to the right and continued running. A few more shots rang out. This time one managed to hit Esmeralda in the shoulder. She cried out in pain and collapsed. She knew it was the end.

Clifton was gaining ground. He had her now. This was it.

Suddenly, a door opened and a hand reached out. It grabbed Esmeralda and pulled her inside. It quickly shut the door. Esmeralda had no idea where she was but now she knew she was with others. That made her a little happier. Clifton ran up to the door and began shouting. He tried opening it, but it was locked.

Clifton thought to himself. Fine, if they won't let me in I'll just wait. Soon enough this zone will become dangerous and then I can kill them all as they come out. He grinned. This was going to be so easy. He would just need to be patient.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ethel (Girl #10). Esmeralda was still a little bit panicked.

"Yeah," She said.

"Oh my God, your shoulder is bleeding!" Exclaimed Cadence (Girl #14).

"Jeez, we need to get you to the nurses' office," Said Ethel.

"But we can't leave," Said Chris (Girl #5).

"Yeah he's still out there," Said Kailey (Girl #20).

"I'm…fine," Said Esmeralda. She didn't want to be a burden, especially to people she didn't even know very well.

"Well we just need to stop the bleeding for now," Said Ethel. She had relatively no idea what she was doing. But whatever she was going to do, she needed to do it fast.

Dave (Boy #7) had still not found any victims. He had been wandering the halls with his meat cleaver for what seemed like hours. Dave couldn't wait for his chance to kill. The excitement and rush of it all… it would be great! Dave checked another classroom. It appeared as if someone had been there, but they weren't anymore. Dave had missed them. He walked out of the room and searched the next. This cycle would go on and on until he could find someone. No matter how long it took.

Lawrence (Boy #8) was through Zone 3 and heading into Zone 5. He was near the gymnasium. Should he hide in there? It could be a good place. Lawrence decided he would check it out. He made his way into the large gym, and went into the boy's locker room. He dialed the combination of his gym locker and opened it. Nope, he couldn't fit in there. Lawrence decided he would hide here as long as he could. His lipstick wouldn't be able to protect him against much else.

Alfred (Boy #21) was also heading into the gym. He had been walking at a much quicker pace than Lawrence, so he was gaining ground fast. Of course, he had no idea Lawrence was there. Alfred glanced around the gym and so no one there. He headed into the girl's locker room to search. After searching around for a while he found that no one was there. He walked back out and headed into the boy's locker room. Lawrence could hear his quiet footsteps. He had been listening closely for something.

Lawrence quickly darted behind a cluster of lockers. Alfred walked by on the other side. Lawrence knew he had to be extremely quiet. His small stature made it fairly easy. Lawrence tiptoed along another row of lockers. Alfred continued to look around. Lawrence made his way to the front of the locker room. He made sure he wasn't breathing. The slightest sound could echo around the mostly empty room. Alfred had just finished looking around and turned back toward the entrance. But no one was there.

Lawrence moved as quickly and quietly as he could across the gym. He made his way to the exit and continued into Zone 5.

Devin (Boy #12) had decided on going toward Zone 6. He made his way quickly down the hall. Devin had decided that he couldn't trust the jocks. He didn't know what the game could do to people.

Callie (Girl #7) saw the large boy make his way down the hallway. Her perfect first victim. Only, she couldn't kill him. Not with the shitty weapon she had received. What good was a pen? She noticed what Devin was holding… a gun. Callie grinned. She had a new plan. Make nice with the jock and gain his trust. Then, steal his weapon and kill him.

As Devin walked along he heard pounding footsteps running toward him. He turned toward the noise and saw a smallish figure running toward him. It was Callie. She had tears in her eyes and she was sobbing. As she saw Devin she screamed and tried to turn but fell.

Devin ran over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Get away!" She shouted, "You're with them!"

"What? With who?" Asked Devin.

"Don't play dumb," Sobbed Callie.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Said Devin.

"Roderick and Dave attacked me," Cried Callie.

"What? They did?" Asked Devin.

"Yes, they almost killed me," Said Callie.

So Devin was right not to trust them. His face of worry turned to a face of anger. Callie knew her plan was starting to come to fruition. "They… they stole my weapon," She lied.

"What was it?" Asked Devin.

"Just a pen," Said Callie, "But it's not that that concerns me, it's the fact that they openly attacked me."

"I know, it's crazy," Said Devin.

"Please don't leave me alone," Said Callie.

"Relax," Said Devin, "I won't, I swear."

Callie hugged him. "Thank you so much," She said. As she hugged Devin, her face turned from one of sadness and hurt, to one of pure evil.

Roderick (Boy #13) was actually nowhere near Callie and Devin. He had not attacked Callie at all. In fact he was all the way in Zone 4. He had just been idly wandering around, not knowing what to do. But that's when he saw somebody. Would he attack them? Try to steal their weapon? The figure called out his name. He recognized it instantly as his friend Darrell (Boy #14).

"Hey," Said Roderick.

"Yo," Said Darrell.

"Man this is fucked up," Said Roderick.

"Way beyond fucked up," Said Darrell.

"So… what'd you get as a weapon?" Asked Roderick.

"Some kind of sniper rifle," Replied Darrell.

"Cool. All I got was a basketball," Said Roderick.

"Figures they'd give the jock as basketball," Joked Darrell. He was trying to be funny, lighten the situation. But he knew he couldn't. Nothing could lighten the mood of this situation.

"So… you seen anybody else?" Asked Roderick.

"Naw." Said Darrell.

"Well… do you have a plan?" Asked Roderick.

"Well I want to try and save as many people as possible," Said Darrell.

"Why?" Asked Roderick.

"Why? Because I don't want people to die, that's why!" Shouted Darrell.

"Shh," Said Roderick.

"I'm sorry," Said Darrell.

"It's fine, just keep it down," Said Roderick.

Darrell sighed. How was he going to protect everybody? There were bound to be people willing to play. He knew he couldn't protect all of them. Maybe their situation really was hopeless.

Lacey (Girl #19) needed a better weapon. Not that dumb can opener she had started with. What kind of weapon was that? She knew she couldn't kill anybody with that. If she could just find one of her friends… she could murder them and take their weapon. Easy as that! Lacey skipped down the hallway and began searching. She kept asking herself where she would hide if she was a loser. She knew that some of them would be inside classrooms like little babies. It just figured that they were being wimpy about this whole situation. At least the cheerleaders would be brave enough to not hide.

Tamia (Girl #18) was actually hiding in the classroom right by where Lacey was. Tamia, the cheerleader, was hiding. She had peeked out and seen Lacey walk by. She knew she couldn't trust her. And if Lacey attacked her, she couldn't defend herself with her spoon.

**42 Contestants Remaining **


	4. Chapter 4

_F.Y.I. When the words are italicized like this that means it's a flashback. I'm sure most of you could tell from context, but this is for those "slower" readers ; P_

Malik (Boy #10) had been waiting in the classroom for what seemed like an eternity. He wasn't going to hide out like a pansy; he was just waiting for someone to pass so he could attack them. The boomerang he had received wasn't particularly useful, but it would do. He just sat and waited… and waited… and waited. Finally he could hear the sounds of soft footsteps. He looked out of the room and saw Judy (Girl #21) making her way up the stairs. She was glancing around nervously, a sword in her hand.

Malik knew he needed to be quick about this. He had grown up learning to respect women. He didn't want to hurt her but he would kill her.

Judy cautiously made her way to the classroom where Malik was. She had no idea he was in there. Malik was ready. Judy shut the door again behind her and glanced around nervously. Malik leapt up quickly and hit her in the back of the head with his boomerang. Judy cried out in pain and staggered forward. She turned around and saw Malik. He quickly swung again. Judy leapt out of the way.

"What the hell?" She screamed.

"Sorry little lady, it's just the game," Said Malik. He ran forward again. Judy blocked his boomerang with her sword.

"Fuck you," She said. Judy lifted her foot up and kicked Malik in the crotch. He dropped the boomerang and cried out in pain. Judy swung her sword and made a cut in his side.

"Bitch!" Shouted Malik. He reached out and grabbed the sword. He and Judy began to fight for it. Finally Malik pulled with all of his strength and fell backwards. The sword flew out of Judy's hands and landed on the other side of the room. Malik and Judy both looked at each other. Then they both ran for the sword.

Judy shoved Malik out of the way and he fell onto some of the desks. Malik stuck his foot out and tripped Judy. She fell to the ground. Malik got up and ran toward the sword. Judy grabbed his ankle and pulled him down to the ground. Both of them began to scramble for the sword. Judy bit down on Malik's leg hard enough to draw blood.

Malik still managed to reach the sword and swing it backwards. Judy dodged it and leapt back to her feet. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be," Said Malik.

Judy ran toward the door. Malik chased after her. "I don't want to hurt you," He said, "Don't make it more painful than it has to be!"

He leapt forward and tackled Judy to the ground. She elbowed him in the face. She slid out from underneath him and grabbed the door handle. Malik stabbed her in the leg with the sword. She screamed and fell. As Malik got closer she reached back and punched him in the face. Judy wouldn't die. She was determined of that. Oh no, in fact, she was going to kill this fucker!

Judy grabbed a stapler that was by the table she was by. She jammed it into Malik's hand. He cried out. She grabbed the sword from him and stabbed him in his back. He cried out. She pulled the sword out. "Enjoy your slow death, FUCKER!" She shouted as she left the classroom with both the boomerang and the sword.

Gillian (Girl #2) was ready to attack. Her target was in sight. It was Tatum (Girl #16), one of those disgusting ghetto chicks. Gillian's grandmother had told her about them. How they were all "disgusting, trashy niggers who take advantage of this fine government's money."

Tatum hadn't decided which classroom in Zone 3 would be the best to hide in. She had thought about heading toward the gym, but had decided against it at the last second. She was now looking for a place to hide. She decided she would head into the Chinese room. But before she could enter, a noise stopped her dead in her tracks. She spun around to see Gillian running full speed at her. Gillian's axe was raised high in the air. She swung down with a great amount of force. Tatum screamed and dodged.

Gillian didn't give her time to react. She swung again. Tatum's quick skills allowed her to dodge it again. "What the fuck?" Shouted Tatum. Instead of responding, Gillian swung the axe at her again. Tatum knew there would be no reasoning with this girl. She had three options: escape, kill, or be killed. Tatum opted for the first choice.

Gillian swung the axe again. Tatum took off running. "Grandma always did say them niggers was good at running," Said Gillian with a big grin on her face. She took off after Tatum. She had to catch her. Tatum flew down the stairs. Gillian was right behind her though.

"Fuck off freak!" Shouted Tatum. Gillian just smiled. She didn't fuck off, in fact, she started running even faster. Tatum could still outrun her though. That is until Tatum took a little spill. She had been running so fast that her feet got tangled up and she ended up falling over herself. She collapsed painfully onto the floor. She looked up in horror as Gillian stood over her. "Please don't hurt me," Sobbed Tatum.

"Pathetic," Said Gillian. She was just about to end it, when a thought popped into her head. There were bound to be others playing, right? What if they had received guns or at least something better than an axe? They could and probably would kill her. She needed a shield… and she knew the perfect one.

"Up nigger," Said Gillian. Tatum got up.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"A million dollars so granny can retire, but that's beside the point," Said Gillian.

"What do you want with me?" Tatum specified.

"I want you to be my shield. Oh and before you say no, you really have no choice," Said Gillian. She snatched Tatum's spear from her. She put it against her back. "Run and you die," Said Gillian. Tatum knew she wasn't kidding. "Walk," Commanded Gillian. Tatum did as she was told. This was not going to be fun for her.

Tonya (Girl #3) had seen someone she had been hoping to. Kristopher (Boy #19). The two were "friends" in a sense that they hung out together. Both being in the "emo" stereotype though, they didn't really express friendly words to one another. The two had used to date, but that failed. So, they had just continued being "friends". In this situation she was trying her best to appear brave but underneath, she was terrified. Tonya called out his name and Kristopher turned.

"Keep it down," He said as he made his way over to Tonya.

"Sorry," She said.

"You got a fucking rolling pin and all I got was a screwdriver," Said Kristopher with a frown.

"Meh, it's okay," Said Tonya.

"Give me the rolling pin," Said Kristopher.

The statement had completely caught Tonya off guard. That's not what she had been expecting at all. "Kris I-"

He cut her off. "It's Kristopher, not Kris. You know I hate that! Now, give me the fucking rolling pin," He said.

"Why should I?" Asked Tonya.

"Cuz I fucking said to," Said Kristopher.

"You have your screwdriver," Said Tonya.

"But I want the rolling pin," Said Kristopher. He lunged at her and jabbed her with the screwdriver. Nothing fatal, just a flesh wound. Tonya bent over and clutched her stomach. Kristopher elbowed her in the back of the head and grabbed the rolling pin.

"Kristopher, what the fuck?" Asked Tonya, still in pain.

"Shut the fuck up," Said Kristopher, "If you weren't my friend, I would've fucking killed you. Consider yourself lucky." He picked Tonya up by the arm and dragged her along. Much like Gillian, he had found himself a shield.

Archie (Boy #18) had seen enough. He had seen the fight ensue between Judy and Malik. He had heard the noise and gone over to the window to peek in. He could never forget the things he saw. How could people be this rough? It was just sickening. He had run as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him, back to Zone 4. He headed back up the stairs and ran into the bathroom to vomit. He opened a stall door but found a person in there. Both screamed.

Kamryn (Girl #9) was in complete shock. What was a boy doing in the girl's bathroom? "You can't be in here, pervert," Said Kamryn, "This is the girl's bathroom."

"Move you fucking retard," Said Archie. He shoved Kamryn out of the way and began to hurl chunks.

"That's gross," Said Kamryn in disgust.

Archie had finished but he didn't flush the toilet. Not in this game. "Flush that crap down," Said Kamryn.

"It's not crap, its puke," Said Archie. He could never miss the chance for a joke.

"Well I'm leaving now," Said Kamryn. She stormed off.

"Don't go out there," Said Archie, "I've seen people playing this game."

"I'll be fine," Said Kamryn.

"I saw Malik attack Judy," Said Archie. He really shouldn't have said that.

"What?" Asked Kamryn. Her voice had gone from one of a ditz, to one of an extremely pissed off blonde.

"Malik attacked Judy," Said Archie.

"That… that… bitch," Said Kamryn.

"I think she's okay thought," Said Archie.

"I don't fucking care," Said Kamryn.

"Listen, she's fine," Said Archie, who regretted saying what he had seen.

"I'm going to go kick that redneck's dumb ass," Said Kamryn as she stormed out of the bathroom.

"No," Said Archie. He grabbed onto her shoulder. "I'm not letting you go out there, you're going to die."

"Fuck off," Said Kamryn. She stormed down the stairs. Archie couldn't let her do this alone. He reluctantly followed.

Zelda (Girl #11) had finally reached her destination. The band room. It was a perfect place to hide, a nerd haven, if you will. No one would come all the way out this far. She quickly ran into the room. But she saw a shadowy figure. The figure turned and saw her. Zelda screamed and turned the lights on.

"Shut those things off, idiot," Said Wayne (Boy #1).

"Oh it's just you," Said Zelda, "no threat."

"Gee, thanks," Said Wayne sarcastically, "Now turn the fucking lights back off." Zelda did.

"You come here to hide too?" Asked Wayne.

"No, I fucking came to play my flute," Said Zelda sarcastically.

"Bitch," Said Wayne. He made his way over to his locker. He opened it and slipped inside.

"Let me hide with you," Said Zelda.

"No way," Said Wayne, "Hide in your own locker."

"It's too small," Said Zelda, "I play the flute."

"Too bad so sad," Said Wayne as he started to close the door.

"I will bash your brains in," Said Zelda as she held her baseball bat high.

"Go for it," Said Wayne. He knew she was just bluffing. Or at least he thought so. But he thought wrong. He felt something hard hit the side of his head. This time it wasn't the fist of a classmate, it was a baseball bat.

"Let me in or I hit again," Said Zelda.

Wayne rubbed his head. "Fine, Jesus that hurt," He said.

"Sorry," Said Zelda, with no sincerity in her voice. Wayne shut the door and the two were now in hiding.

Sydney (Girl #4) was sitting in the library in Zone 1. Her nose was pressed deeply into the book she was reading. She was getting close to the end. Just another paragraph and…. Done. Wow, that had been an amazing book. Now what was Sydney going to do to kill time? She had the perfect idea! She got a piece of paper and a pencil from the librarian's desk, and began to write another song.

One of Sydney's favorite pastimes was writing songs and then performing then for her family. Her mom seemed to really like them, but her stepdad didn't. He acted like he did, but Sydney could tell he wasn't being sincere.

Sydney began writing ferociously as an idea came into her mind. But before she wrote down more than a line, she made sure to put her name at the top of the paper. This time nobody could claim it was their song. Like last time.

_Another good day of songwriting. This one would be her best yet. Sydney was sure of it. The best song she had ever written was right here. She entitled it Love Chronicles. It told the story of a girl named Julia and a man named Bartholomew, and how their love for each other happened. She had the music planned out and everything. That's when "they" decided to show up._

"_Hey Sydney," Said Clifton (Boy #15). He had a big grin on his face._

"_Hello," Said Sydney. She turned away and continued writing in her notebook. _

"_Whatcha writing?" Asked Clifton._

"_A song," Said Sydney._

"_What's it called?" Asked Clifton._

"_Love Chronicles. Now please stop bothering me, I'm busy," Said Sydney._

_Clifton grinned. "Love Chronicles," He said, "Sydney I already wrote that song."_

_Sydney looked up. "What'd you say?" She asked._

"_I wrote Love Chronicles," Said Clifton, "How dare you try to take credit for my song,"_

"_It's my song," Said Sydney, "I wrote it."_

"_I wrote it," Said Clifton._

"_I WROTE IT!" Screamed Sydney. She was getting really annoyed. _

"_Sydney you're right he didn't write it," Said Omar (Boy #2) coming up._

"_Thank you," Said Sydney._

"_I wrote it," Said Omar. Sydney turned angrily to him. _

"_I WROOOTE IT!" She shouted. _

"_Jeez Sydney why are you such a liar?" Asked Omar._

"_THAT'S IT!" Shouted Sydney as Mr. Walker walked in. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She balled her hand into a fist. _

"_What's going on?" Demanded Mr. Walker._

"_I think Sydney's gone even crazier," Said Clifton._

"_I WROTE IT!" Shouted Sydney._

"_Sydney, behave," Said Mr. Walker, "You know better."_

_Clifton and Omar grinned and walked to their seats, leaving an infuriated Sydney._

This time though, no one would steal her rightful credit. It would be all hers. The song was now finished. She couldn't wait to show it to everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred (Boy #21) was extremely pissed off. He wanted to kill; he wanted to end peoples' lives. But he hadn't run into anybody. That was all about to change.

Lacey (Girl #19) was feeling the exact same way Alfred was. As far as she knew (and she was right) there had been no deaths. How boring. She needed her fifteen minutes of fame and she knew the only way to get noticed, was to kill. That's why when the two ran into each other, there was a mutual agreement to attack.

Alfred had suddenly seen the shadow walking down the hallway. He gripped his chainsaw ready to attack. Lacey turned the corner and saw someone. She wasn't sure who, but she really didn't care. The person ran at her with what looked like a chainsaw. It was.

Lacey was quick to dodge. She was a very flexible person, and she knew that would help her here. The buzzing sound of the chainsaw did scare her a little though. Who was the one who attacked her anyways? Probably one of those gross losers she always tried her best to avoid. She knew she couldn't really do much with her can opener so she would just have to get a few punches and kicks in.

Alfred ran at her again. She moved out of the way. The chainsaw was very heavy and harder to control than Alfred had expected. He was starting to get pissed off. He was hoping this would be quick and easy, so he could move on and get even more kills. He tried swinging with it again but he felt a pain in his lower body.

Bingo! Lacey had gotten a kick right where she was hoping to. Alfred fell to his knees. The pain was more than he could handle. Lacey ran behind Alfred and wrapped her hands around his throat. No, he couldn't be killed. Not this early, not with this much potential. Alfred reached up and grabbed the hands. He tried to pry them from his throat.

Lacey squeezed tighter. It would only be a little longer until he would stop squirming. Alfred would be her first victim but certainly not her last. Alfred's face began to change color as the oxygen was being sucked from his body. He couldn't die! With one last effort, Alfred grabbed Lacey's arm and pulled. Lacey flew over the top of Alfred's body and landed with a thud in front of him. At last he could breathe.

Alfred got up and saw the girl in front of him. That dumb cheerleader bitch, Lacey. He was ready to attack again with the chainsaw, when he realized he didn't have it. His heart sank as he saw that Lacey had it.

"Looking for this?" She asked with a huge grin on her face. Alfred didn't know what he could do. She had the power now. He wouldn't give up though; this was one of the top five people he hated the most in his class. Ms. Popular, Ms. Cheerleader, more like Ms. Bitch.

"You don't look familiar," Said Lacey as she got up. She eyed him up and down. "Are you even in my class?"

"Of course you don't know me," Said Alfred, "Why would I expect anything different from one of the popular kids?"

Lacey snickered. This kid was one of "those" people. The ones who always bagged on the popular kids. They liked to say it was because of the popular kids' attitudes that made them not like them. That wasn't true and Lacey knew it. The real reason why those people didn't like her was simple. They were jealous. Jealous of her good looks, her social standings, and her awesomeness in general.

"You do seem kind of familiar," Said Lacey as she continued to stare at Alfred.

"Are you going to kill me or what?" Asked Alfred.

Suddenly, a light bulb clicked in Lacey's head. She knew who this kid was. "I remember you," She said, "The loser crybaby from social studies class." She chuckled as Alfred clinched his hands into tight fists.

_Social studies, was definitely one of Alfred's favorite classes. He had always been good at for some reason. It just came naturally to him. He was proud of that too. But that day would not be a good one for him. _

_The teacher decided to do things a little bit differently that day. He had put A, B, C, and D on pieces of paper and hung one on each corner of the room. "Good morning class," He said._

"_What's up with the paper?" Asked Aliyah (Girl #17)._

"_I'm getting to that. Now, I'm going to read you a question and then offer you four options; A, B, C, and D. Where you decided to go, the choice is yours," Said the teacher._

"_Why can't we just do things normally?" Asked an annoyed Axel (Boy #9). It wasn't like he paid attention anyway, but he didn't feel like getting up and walking._

"_I just thought this would be kind of fun," Said the teacher, "Now here's the question: When do you think Americans should have freedom of speech? A: Always. B: Limited during times of war. C: Limited when it can hurt someone's feelings. D: Limited when it threatens a person's lives. Make your choice."_

_The question was kind of an odd one. The kids had been brought up knowing the rights of every American. One of those rights was freedom of speech. But the bullying, especially of certain people, was extremely out of hand and mean. A student at their school a few years back had committed suicide because he was bullied so much. Did Americans have the right to bully someone so much that they commit suicide?_

_The choice had been obvious for most. The teacher really wasn't surprised by the results. Half and half. Half of the class had gone to A, and the other half had gone to D. "Alright, discuss," Said the teacher. This was going to get interesting, but the teacher had no idea how interesting it was going to get._

_Callie (Girl #7) was the first to speak. She always had to do the best and that included in debate. She had picked corner A. "Of course we have the right to say what we want. It's in the Amendment and that's the highest law in this country."_

"_But, it's also against the law to murder," Said Ethel (Girl #10), Callie's rival, "What if someone is bullied so much that they commit suicide?"_

"_That's their own fault," Said Callie, "If they're weak enough to succumb, maybe they should kill themselves."_

_The teacher had really not been expecting that. He knew the discussion would turn to suicide but he didn't figure anyone would say that. He thought about stepping in and intervening, but he wanted to see what else the other students had to say. _

"_That's a terrible thing to say," Said Kailey (Girl #20)._

"_It's true though," Said Callie._

_Alfred wanted to get up and beat the living hell out of that bitch. But he knew he couldn't. Getting a call home would just be another reason for his parents to beat him._

"_But think about this," Said Cadence (Girl #14), "What if someone is in a movie theatre and they start shouting about a fire. Everybody panics and someone gets trampled and killed. Whose fault is it?"_

"_The people who trampled them, DUH," Said Roderick (Boy #13)._

"_But why did they trample them?" Asked Cadence._

"_Because they were running," Said Roderick._

"_And why were they running?" Asked Cadence. _

"_Because they thought there was a fire," Said Roderick._

"_And why would they think that?" Asked Cadence._

"_Because I said so," Said Roderick._

"_So, you DON'T think it would be your fault in that instance?" Asked Cadence._

"_Nah, girl," Said Roderick, "It's all those idiots who trampled them."_

_Now Cadence was mad. She thought about saying something else but she knew if she did, she would explode and get in trouble. _

"_So if somebody kills themselves and leaves a suicide note that said it was all your fault for bullying them, you wouldn't care?" Asked Linda (Girl #6). _

"_Nope," Said Dave (Boy #7), "Unless you actually point the gun at them and pull the trigger, it wasn't your fault."_

_At this point Alfred couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand these peoples' ignorance. He stood up. Everybody started at him. He needed to choose his words carefully. What was he going to say exactly? Everyone had their eyes on him. "I know what it's like… to want to take your own life," He said._

_There were a few gasps around the classroom. Someone snickered. "Dude, get some medicine and get over it," Said Devin (Boy #12)._

"_It figures an idiot jock like you would say that," Said Alfred. Devin balled his hand into a fist. He was so going to get this kid later. "You guys have no idea how much being bullied hurts, you've never experienced the pain that I've faced."_

"_I've been bullied before," Said Kamryn (Girl #9) on the other side, "And I still think people should get to say what they want."_

"_Sorry to tell you this, but sexual assault is only a crime when the other person doesn't want it," Said Alfred. At this there were gasps and an outraged look on Kamryn's face. Now Alfred had the cheerleaders pissed at him too._

"_Okay Alfred that's enough," Said the teacher._

_Alfred knew he had gone too far with that. Now all the jocks and cheerleaders would hate him even more. But boy did it feel good to get that off of his chest. _

_Alfred had to serve detention for what he said to Devin and Kamryn, and get a severe beating, but he really didn't care. It was all still worth it._

_Alfred had begun crying as he sat back in his seat. People like Wayne (Boy #1) and Zelda (Girl #11) who could somewhat relate to him, felt so sorry for him. But people like Lacey, were not so kind._

_She leaned in to Kamryn, Tamia (Girl #18), and Judy (Girl #21) and said loud enough for Alfred to hear, "Jeez, what a pussy." The four girls and some of the jocks began to laugh at this. Alfred could feel the anger boiling up inside of him._

_As the teacher wrote Alfred out a detention pass, he knew he was going to be an interesting Subject in the Program. He could tell he was going to either commit suicide, or go on a killing spree. The teacher would have to have a talk with Mr. Walker, the group's English teacher, about this. Maybe make a bet with him about who would win. His money would go on Alfred._

"So you remember that day too I see," Said Lacey as she noticed how angry Alfred had become.

"You bitch, you're going to die," Alfred assured her.

"But I'm the one with the weapon here," Said Lacey.

"Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's over for me," Said Alfred.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Lacey.

"I can still run!" Shouted Alfred. He had caught Lacey completely off guard as he took off at top speed down the hallway. He was an extremely fast runner. He was already far away from where Lacey was.

"Son of a bitch," She said as she ran after him.

Alfred had run around in a complete square, hoping to confuse the dumb broad. He had. Lacey had run off toward some far off area. Alfred was safe and sound where he was now. Except he had no weapon. But that was fine; he could improvise with many things. He searched around the classroom he was in and found a pair of scissors. They would do decently.

"Kris, you're hurting me," Said Tonya (Girl #3) as she and Kristopher (Boy #19) walked down a hallway. Kristopher had a tight grip on her hand.

"Kristopher," He corrected, "And sorry but I don't fucking care."

"Kristopher, we're friends, you can trust me," Said Tonya.

"Just because we're both emo social outcasts, doesn't mean we're friends," He said.

"What about when we were dating?" Asked Tonya.

"What about it?" Asked Kristopher.

"We had fun, we were getting along well," Said Tonya.

"So, that doesn't mean I'm necessarily going to be nice to you. We dated; so what?" Kristopher said as he continued to walk along.

Tonya couldn't believe it. Sure Kristopher was a bad person, and so was she. Sure she had stabbed someone a couple times before but never killed. Kristopher seemed ready and eager to. He also seemed eager to throw her life away anytime he chose to. Tonya knew she had to escape. She came up with an excuse, a crappy one, but one nonetheless.

"Kristopher, I have to pee," Said Tonya.

"Piss in your pants then, we're not going to the bathroom," Said Kristopher.

"There might be people hiding in there," Suggested Tonya. The thought had never occurred to Kristopher. Maybe people were in there.

"Fine, let's go," He said. The two walked into a nearby bathroom. Kris let Tonya go into one of the stalls while he checked the others. Tonya didn't know what to do. Kristopher had her rolling pin and his screwdriver. She was weaponless. She looked around for something she could use. That's it, the toilet tank lid!

"Hurry up!" Shouted Kristopher. Tonya lifted it off the top and opened the door. She quickly slammed it down onto Kristopher's head. No suffering, but that wasn't the intent. She had hit him hard enough to break his skull and end his life right then and there. That was the intent. She didn't want to make her friend suffer. She gently laid the lid on the ground and began to weep. She had killed one of her friends. Tonya had never been an emotional person, but now all of her emotions seemed to be floating to the surface.

In another bathroom in the building, Wallace (Boy #6) was starting to gain consciousness. He had been knocked out earlier by Randolph (Boy #17) and Aliyah (Girl #17). He was starting to come to. He woke up and saw the two standing over him. He screamed.

"Be quiet," Said Randolph. He covered Wallace's mouth before he could say anything. Oh no, crazy people! Wallace had been a fan of the Program and knew that a LOT of people turned crazy being put into a situation like this. He was face to face with two of them. Or so he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**41 Remaining**

"This fucking sucks!" Shouted Axel (Boy #9), filled with anger.

"First, that emo freak gets away and we still haven't found anybody else!" Shouted Victor (Boy #16).

"Just keep yelling like idiots, that'll bring people to us," Said Alisha (Girl #12), with a sneer on her face. Stephen (Boy #11) slapped her.

"Shut up bitch," He said.

"Hey, don't hit her like that," Said Nia (Girl #8).

"Victor, control this bitch," Said Stephen.

"Victor doesn't control me," Said Nia.

"He's the man in the relationship," Said Stephen.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Shouted Nia.

"Be quiet," Said Axel, "I hear someone."

Feet pounding. "This person is running practically full speed down a hallway," Said Victor.

"That must mean he's pretty stupid," Said Axel with a grin, "Victor get ready to shoot."

Victor got his gun at the ready. They were wrong about the person though, he wasn't stupid. He was actually smarter than all of them. It was Lawrence (Boy #8). The only reason he was running, was because he was being chased by a shadowy figure. A shadowy figure with a meat cleaver.

"There's two of em," Said Victor.

"Excellent," Said Axel.

Victor jumped out of the classroom and fired two shots. They both missed. Lawrence was surrounded. His weapon, a tube of lipstick, really wanted be very helpful.

"Stop, don't do this!" Shouted Lawrence. He didn't t want to die. Victor just snickered. He fired his gun. Lawrence jumped out of the way and all of the bullets missed. Victor had Lawrence trapped. He fired the gun-no bullet came out. He needed to reload.

Dave saw his chance. He ran forward with his meat cleaver. Lawrence dodged his attack so Dave charged at Victor. Axel ran out of the room and swung his sledgehammer at Dave. Dave dodged the attack and thrust his meat cleaver at Axel. He dodged it too. Victor swung down with his gun and hit Dave in the head with it. He fell to the ground.

Lawrence was long gone. He had run back the way he had come from, and was long gone. Axel swung his sledgehammer downwards. Dave rolled out of the way quickly. He saw four other people in the classroom. He knew he didn't stand a chance. He turned and ran.

Victor had finished reloading his gun and began firing. Victor really wasn't a good shot. All the shots missed Dave. He was out of sight.

"Again!" Shouted Axel angrily.

"Another one got away," Said Stephen.

"God dammit," Said Victor.

"This is your fault," Said Axel.

"My fault!" Shouted Victor.

"Yes, your fault. If you weren't such a bad shot, we would've had three dead already!" Shouted Axel.

"It's not that easy!" Shouted Victor.

"Oh yes it is," Said Axel.

"Oh yeah, like you would do any better!" Shouted Victor.

"You bet your ass I would," Said Axel, "I have experience in this area."

"Bullshit," Said Victor.

"I shit you not," Said Axel.

"Well I aint giving you this gun," Said Victor.

"And why the fuck not?" Asked Axel.

"Because I don't trust you, not for a second," Said Victor.

"Hey, I could've killed you a long time ago if I wanted to," Said Axel.

"Oh please, you knew if you came at me that I would just shoot you!" Shouted Victor.

"I'm not just talking about during this game," Said Axel.

"That's bull," Said Victor, "you never could've killed me."

"I beg to differ," Said Axel, "You don't know the connections I got."

"Guys, quit the arguing!" Shouted Nia.

"It won't do us any good," Said Alisha, "We need to just keep searching."

Axel glared at Victor, and then looked at everyone else. "Fine, let's go," He said.

Noel (Boy #4) and Linda (Girl #6) were walking down a hallway. Noel had made Linda run for a while, but that was just to make sure they had gotten a fair distance away from the others. But, lurking right behind them was Gilberto (Boy #20). He had been following them for most of the game. He was waiting for them to stop, that way he would have a perfect shot at attacking them.

The couple was holding hands as they wandered around the hallway. They had been silent for a while. Finally, Linda spoke up.

"Noel," She said.

He looked over at her. "What?" He asked.

"Do you… think maybe we should-Linda was interrupted.

"Commit suicide," Said Noel.

How had he known? It was true; Noel did know Linda better than her own best friends.

Linda had been thinking about suicide since the beginning of the game. The whole thing was just completely sick. Killing your own classmates? Your peers? The people you had grown up with? Absolutely disgusting! How could the government make them do that?

Linda nodded. "I was thinking the same thing", Said Noel, "But… I don't think we should. We need to spend the precious moments we still have… together. I think when it's our time… we'll know it."

He always knew what to say. Linda nodded. She knew he was right. They needed to spend as much time together as they possibly could. If they somehow managed to live to be the last two… well, she didn't really want to think about that right now. Linda just wanted to relish the precious time she had left. The two embraced.

Gilberto saw his opportunity. He knew he had to be quick. But before he could move, he heard footsteps. Noel and Linda quickly turned toward the stairs.

Kamryn (Girl #9) and Archie (Boy #18) were making their way up the stairs when they saw the couple there. Archie shrieked and hid behind Kamryn. She glared at him. "Have you guys seen Judy or Malik?" She asked.

Noel pushed Linda behind him, just in case they were planning to attack. "No I haven't, why?" He asked.

"I'm going to kill Malik's sorry ass," Said Kamryn, "And I'm just hoping Judy is okay."

"What happened?" Asked Noel.

"Archie says he saw Malik attack Judy," Said Kamryn. Archie merely nodded.

"Well maybe she attacked him first," Suggested Noel. He really didn't like Malik very much, but he didn't want the poor guy to get killed or anything.

"Judy wouldn't do that," Said Kamryn.

"Well maybe Archie is lying," Said Noel.

"Hey, I saw what I saw," Said Archie.

"Listen, even if Malik did attack Judy, she's okay now, right?" Asked Noel.

"So there's no need to kill him," Linda piped up.

"I don't fucking care, the point is, he attacked her!" Shouted Kamryn.

"I'm not letting you kill anybody," Said Noel.

"Oh really? How are you going to stop me?" Asked Kamryn.

Noel raised his machete. "I'm not going to attack you if you don't make me," He said.

"Noel!" Shouted Linda.

Noel turned to her. "I'm not letting another person die. Relax, I won't kill her, I'll just make sure she goes away," Said Noel.

"Please, let's just go back to the bathroom," Said Archie.

"No fucking way," Said Kamryn. She turned to Noel. "This is your last chance to get out of my way, before I make you," She said.

"Come at me bro," Said Noel. Linda smacked him in the back of the head. "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that," He said with a grin. His grin quickly faded as Kamryn marched up the stairs. Archie timidly followed her.

Gilberto watched with a huge smile on his face. He didn't even have to do anything. His work was being cut out for him.

"I'm sorry about this, but it has to be done," Said Kamryn. She quickly grabbed Archie's banjo from out of his hands and swung it at Noel. It made contact with his head. He cried out in pain. Linda screamed. Noel fell to the ground. Linda screamed again as Kamryn got ready to attack her.

Noel kicked her in the shin from his position on the ground. Kamryn ignored the pain and swung the banjo. Linda jumped back.

"Stop!" Shouted Archie.

"He brought this on himself," Said Kamryn. She was ready to strike with her brass knuckles, when a voice called out her name.

"Kamryn! KAMRYN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" It was Judy. She limped down the hallway.

"Judy!" Shouted Kamryn. She completely forgot about Noel and Linda, and ran to give Judy a hug.

"Don't hug me please, it hurts," Said Judy. Kamryn released her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just dandy," Said Judy sarcastically.

"Where is that motherfucker Malik?" Asked Kamryn.

"I took care of him," Said Judy.

"He's dead?" Asked Kamryn.

"Well no, but he probably will be soon," Said Judy.

Linda had helped Noel up and now the two, along with Archie and a hidden Gilberto, were watching the two cheerleaders converse.

"Did he just openly attack you?" Asked Kamryn.

Judy nodded. "He's fucking crazy," She said.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Said Kamryn.

"Hey don't be, it's over now," Said Judy.

"Well just that attack," Said Archie, "The game itself is bound to go on for a while longer."

"ARCHIE!" Shouted everyone angrily.

"I'm just saying," He said.

Wallace (Boy #6) knew he needed to escape. How long would it be until Randolph (Boy #17) and Aliyah (Girl #17) were going to kill him? Wallace knew they were planning to, he didn't understand why they didn't just do it. He was thankful though. He was given a chance to escape. But if they chased after him, he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Not with the piece of paper he had been given as a weapon. Wallace figured he was faster than the others, but would his quickness prevail? He didn't want to die, not at only eighteen.

He looked up and saw that Randolph and Aliyah were both idly looking around. Randolph was "keeping guard" even though for him, that mostly consisted of peeking his head out every now and then. Aliyah had decided to start working on her nails, yes at a time like this. Wallace didn't understand these people.

He knew he just needed to get a quick burst of energy and sprint toward the exit. He would then move through the natural maze of the school, and lose them somehow. Now was better than any other time. Randolph had walked in and was now talking with Aliyah. It was his chance to escape.

Fast as lightning, Wallace shot up and began to sprint toward the exit. He was out of the bathroom before Randolph and Aliyah even realized what was happening. He ran as fast as he could down the hallway and down the stairs. Were they following him? Were they going to kill him? Wallace didn't look back, he kept running.

Aliyah and Randolph had not gone after him. They didn't really have a reason to. It's not like they were planning to kill him or anything. They wondered why he had freaked out like that.

Wallace turned right and headed deeper into Zone 4.

His footsteps startled Clifton (Boy #15). He looked up and saw Wallace running right toward him. Excellent. Wallace had been in such a hurry, that he didn't even notice Clifton sitting down the hallway a ways. Now was Clifton's chance to get a kill.

He fired his gun rapidly in Wallace's direction. The girls in the classroom nearby heard the gunshots.

"Someone's out there," Said Ethel (Girl #10).

"We need to help them," Said Kailey (Girl #20).

"What are we supposed to do to help?" Asked Cadence (Girl #14).

"I have an idea," Said Chris (Girl #5).

Wallace had been hit in the leg by the bullets. He cried out in pain and collapsed onto the floor. Clifton had fired a lot of shots, and now needed to reload. He had Wallace in his sights, this guy was done for.

Clifton was done reloading and was just about to fire more shots, when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

Chris had quietly sneaked out of the room she was in with Ethel's nightstick. She had hit Clifton with it, hard enough to knock him out. Chris grabbed Wallace's hand and helped him into the room where the others were. Cadence quickly shut the door and locked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**41 Remaining**

Lawrence (Boy #8) was still running. He thought he had escaped it all, but he hadn't. Dave (Boy #7) was still following him. He had also escaped from the big group they had encountered earlier. "Just give up, you're screwed!" Shouted Dave.

Lawrence wouldn't give up. He had to live, the world needed his intellect. But the fast jock was gaining ground on the slow nerd. Lawrence was getting really tired. He needed something to drink. He was very thirsty. Dave swung with his meat cleaver and made a shallow cut on Lawrence's back. Lawrence fell on his knees. He rolled and dodged another attack by Dave. Lawrence kicked Dave in the back of the leg. Dave's knee buckled and he fell to the floor. Dave swung at Lawrence again with his meat cleaver. Lawrence moved to the side and punched Dave in the face. Lawrence began to repeatedly punch Dave in the face. He didn't show any mercy. He then lifted Dave's head up and slammed it as hard as he could on the floor. He made sure Dave was unconscious before getting up. But before he left, he felt like he should leave Dave with a parting gift. He uncapped the lipstick and spread a thick layer over Dave's lips. Maybe Lawrence's weapon was useful after all!

Tamia (Girl #18) was still hidden in the classroom she had been in the whole game. It had served her well so far. She had heard noises and voices, but no one had actually entered the room. She was safe for now. Tamia hoped that if a person came, they would be friendly. She didn't think anybody had a worse weapon than a spoon. She was super pissed about getting that weapon. It wasn't like she was going to go on a killing spree or anything; she just wanted to feel more protected and safe. But she doubted that many people were playing. I mean, this game is sick; people wouldn't actually buy into it. Would they?

Gillian (Girl #2) was one who definitely bought into this game. She knew she had the loving support of her grandmother from home, and she knew she couldn't let her down. She and Tatum (Girl #16) were walking down the hallway. Gillian had heard gunshots earlier (the ones fired from Clifton's (Boy #15) gun) and had decided to go investigate. Many people in the school had heard them, but were too afraid to see. Gillian definitely wasn't afraid. She would sacrifice Tatum if she needed to.

The two were finally getting closer to where they had heard the noises. Tatum was in front of Gillian, with the spear pointed at her back. Tatum was getting very nervous, she was afraid she would get shot. Gillian pushed Tatum ahead so she could round the corner first. When Gillian saw that Tatum was unharmed, she too came around the corner.

The two girls saw Clifton lying on the ground, his gun in his hands. "Is he dead?" Asked Tatum.

"Go find out," Said Gillian as she nudged the girl forward. Tatum stared down at Clifton's body, silently praying he was okay and that he could save her. She slowly approached the body. Suddenly, Clifton's eyes darted open and he saw the figure above him. He quickly aimed the gun and fired a string of bullets. They all hit right on their mark; Tatum's chest. The girl fell to the ground, in a bloody heap. She was dead instantly.

"FUCK!" Shouted Clifton. Sure Clifton wanted to kill and win the game; but he didn't want to have to kill his own friends; at least not this early. He glanced up and saw Gillian staring down at him. She had a spear and an axe. "You bitch!" He shouted and aimed the gun at her. Gillian quickly ran the way she had come from. None of the bullets managed to hit her. She rounded the corner and continued to run away as fast as she could. DAMN! Her shield was now gone. She would have to find another and soon.

Clifton got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. He still wasn't quite sure what had happened, but he knew that Wallace (Boy #6) must've gotten away. He cursed under his breath and looked around. Wallace had probably gone into the classroom with those stupid girls. Clifton decided he would just have to continue waiting. When this zone became a danger zone, he would wait on the outskirts of the zone. Then when the group left the room, he would shoot them all. It would be as easy as that!

Vijay (Boy #3) was starting to get antsy. Where the hell was the teacher? Vijay was getting impatient. He needed to find something to do to pass the time. He looked in the bag that he had taken from the other classroom. Inside he found: some food, some water, a map of the school, and pepper spray. What was all of that for? Suddenly, Vijay realized he had to go to the bathroom. Since his teacher wasn't there, he just got up and left the room. She wouldn't mind, would she? Vijay skipped over to the boys' bathroom and entered. He saw two other people in there. And one of them was a girl! He wanted to say something, but no words escaped his mouth. He never was good with words.

Aliyah (Girl #17) and Randolph (Boy #17) stared at the small Indian kid before them. They only knew him as the foreign kid; they didn't know his real name. He wasn't saying anything, was he going to attack? Vijay glanced down and saw that Randolph was wearing boxing gloves. No! Vijay had heard rumors about how the kids at schools liked to beat up foreign kids! He just didn't know that it would be with boxing gloves. Randolph took a step forward and Vijay reacted. "NOOOO!" He screamed and sent a jet of pepper spray directly into Randolph's face. Randolph screamed in pain as Aliyah watched on in shock. Vijay turned to her and sprayed her as well. She grabbed her face and fell backwards. Vijay quickly ran out of the bathroom and down the hallway. He had no idea where he was going; he just wanted to go home!

Tatiana (Girl #1) was lying down on the cheap excuse for a bed that they had in the nurse's office. The pain was getting worse and worse. Ever since she had been cut by Gillian near the beginning of the game, she had been in a world of hurt. Omar (Boy #2) was trying to help her, but failing miserably. They had managed to stop the bleeding (somewhat) but not really do much else. Omar was still searching through all the drawers in the office. He still couldn't find anything useful. They really had taken all of the medical supplies. Omar finally gave up and accepted the fact that he couldn't help Tatiana, his friend. A person he was hoping one day would be more than a friend. Omar had been with plenty of girls in his time, but most of them had just been booty calls. But he didn't want Tatiana to just be another booty call. He wanted her to be something even more special. He wanted her to be… his baby mama!

Callie (Girl #7) and Devin (Boy #12) were walking down the hallway. There had been somewhat of an awkward silence going on for a while. Callie knew that she needed to get his gun. She knew that to do that, she was going to have to start doing some major flirting. "Can we stop?" Asked Callie innocently, "I'm getting tired."

"Sure," Said Devin. They walked over to a nearby classroom and opened the door.

Calum's (Boy #5) eyes opened wide as he heard the door open. He had been found! He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw two figures enter the room. He couldn't recognize them, but he knew he couldn't risk it. He was going to have to make a run for it. He just prayed (to a God he didn't believe in) that if they had a gun, his bulletproof vest would protect him. And hopefully he could get away before they could get a melee attack on him. He saw the figures move closer into the room. He got up and sprinted toward the door. He was headed for escape.

Devin and Callie turned to see the emo kid run to the door. "Shoot him!" Cried Callie, pretending to be terrified (of course she was just acting, Callie prided herself on never getting scared). Devin, mostly out of instinct, fired a shot from his gun. It hit Calum in the back. He fell onto the floor. It took a minute to register to Devin what he had just done.

"Oh my God," He said covering his mouth. Callie smiled on the inside, but showed a look of genuine shock on her face.

"It had to be done, he seems like a person who would play this horrible game," Said Callie as she and Devin turned away from the body. Calum had to go even faster than before. He got up and sprinted away. He was gone and far away from the two who had just tried to murder him. Murdering was the name of the game, and Calum realized that. He knew there were people out there playing now. That made up his mind for him. He would get a weapon to kill with, and then he would kill.

"Let's shut the door before others find us," Said Devin as he turned toward the door. Calum's body was gone. Callie knew what was going on. _So he got a bulletproof vest, eh? I need that._

"We must've only injured him," Said Callie, "We need to go after him."

Devin believed her. Although there wasn't any blood, he figured he had shot Calum, just not in a spot that would kill him. "Come on then," He said. The two exited the room and began to chase after Calum.

Sydney (Girl #4) decided to stay in the library a little while longer. Usually it was crowded with people (mostly nerds) and Sydney wasn't very comfortable with large crowds. She wanted to get as many books and manga as she could while she was alone. She had her favorite Inuyasha manga as well as the 7th Harry Potter book. She grabbed a _Goosebumps _book and then decided she wanted to get a good romance novel. What to pick, what to pick? So many options. Sydney began glancing through the many choices she had. Which book looked the best? It was then that she heard a few steps. She turned to see a person walking into the library. It was Alfred (Boy #21).

Malik (Boy #10) was still in a world of hurt. He was still on the floor of the classroom where Judy (Girl #21) had left him. He supposed it was his own fault. He was the one who had attacked Judy. But that was what he was supposed to do! Was it really such a bad thing? There was no way they could escape. The only way to get home was to kill. That wasn't too much to ask. Killing your classmates wasn't hard. At least, it wasn't supposed to be. But now Malik was feeling the worst pain of his life. For all he knew, he could be dead in a few minutes. What he wouldn't do to see his family again. He wanted to go back to his little country home and go hunting and fishing with his dad like before. He was even going to be in the military when he grew older. He was going to protect the country that was now making him fight for his life. If he died, he wouldn't be of any help! He had to kill! He dragged his body across the floor, but didn't make any progress. He had been trying to get out of the classroom for a while, but hadn't found the strength to get over to the door. He slowly got closer. The pain was just too much though. He couldn't handle it.

The silence in the room was killing her! Cadence (Girl #14) glanced around at all the people in the room with her. Her best friends Kailey (Girl #20), Chris (Girl #5), and Ethel (Girl #10) were all in there. Wallace (Boy #6) was huddled in a corner, while Esmeralda (Girl #15) had a completely neutral expression on her face. The six were sitting in silence. Talking had ceased for a while. Cadence was drumming her fingers against her legs. Her eyes glanced over to Esmeralda and she saw that her gun was off to the side. A thought came across Cadence's mind. She quickly wiped it out though. What was she thinking? She couldn't kill her friends. She would never betray them. Still, she did want to go home. But no she couldn't kill them! Cadence's mind was spinning. It would be easy. Five quick shots and they would all be dead. She could then wait out until it was down to her and one other person. Then she could kill them. Simple, right? NO! Cadence wouldn't kill. But what if they were the final six? Who would be the first to crack? Would Cadence be shot? She had to make her move now! But before she could, she heard the sound of a gun being cocked. She turned to see Kailey raising her shotgun. All eyes in the room turned toward her. What was going on?

"Kailey, what are you doing?" Asked Ethel as she started to panic.

"Don't do anything crazy," Said Chris trying to calm Kailey down.

"I saw Cadence looking at Esmeralda's gun," Said Kailey, "She's going to kill us all." All eyes turned to Cadence. Esmeralda quickly grabbed her gun and held it close. She wouldn't allow her gun to be taken.

"I had no intention of taking the gun," Cadence lied, "I wasn't going to steal it."

"That's a load of bull," Said Kailey.

Suddenly, a crowbar struck Kailey in the leg. She screamed and fell over. Chris (Girl #5) pulled the crowbar out of her leg and grabbed her gun. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to turn on each other until later," She said. She got up and pointed the gun at all of the people in the room. "Make a move, and I kill you."

Esmeralda silently sobbed. She stifled herself as to not attract unwanted attention. She didn't want Chris to kill her. Esmeralda held her gun tighter. Could she possibly bring herself to kill another human being? She saw that Chris was pointing the gun at her. "Hand over the gun," Said Chris. Esmeralda looked down at the gun. Could she do it? "I said hand it over." Esmeralda still held still. This was her only defense! "Hand it over or I'll kill you! I will shoot you!" Shouted Chris. Esmeralda aimed the gun at Chris.

"I…I'll shoot you," Said Esmeralda, raising her voice. She wasn't going to be stepped over anymore! The two girls were in a deadlock. Both had their guns aimed at the other. Finally, a gunshot rang out.


	8. Chapter 8

**40 Remaining**

The bullet missed its mark. Calum (Boy #5) ignored the pain and continued running. The pain he was feeling now would've been a lot worse if he didn't have his bulletproof vest on. Devin (Boy #12) fired his gun again. That's right; the gunshot was from Devin, not from Chris (Girl #5) or Esmeralda (Girl #15).

"You can't let him get away," Said Callie (Girl #7) putting on her innocent look again, "If he escapes he might kill your friends."

"I'm trying," Said Devin as he pulled the trigger again. The bullet hit Calum in the back. He cried out in pain but continued on. "How the hell did that not at least wound him?" Asked Devin, confused.

"I have no idea," Said Callie. _Idiot._

"That should've been enough to kill him," Said a still confused Devin. Callie didn't want Devin to waste too many bullets; after all, the gun would soon be hers. Calum made a mad dash for a classroom. He quickly got inside, shut the door, and locked it. He put his back up against the door and let his breath come out. He slid against the door until he was down on the ground. He was finally safe.

"Oh no, he got away," Said Callie.

"We can just wait for him," Said Devin, "He'll have to come out eventually." Callie needed an opportunity to kill Devin. When was her chance going to come? Maybe she could kill him without the gun. She had to think of something. The only idea she had was really lame, but it just might work on a stupid jock.

"Devin, you look so tense," Said Callie.

"I do?" Asked Devin.

"Oh very much so," Said Callie, "I bet if I gave you a massage, you would feel a lot better." Devin thought about her offer. Now that she mentioned it, he was kind of tensed up. What was the harm in a little relaxation?

"Okay sure, why not?" Said Devin.

"I'll start with your shoulders," Said Callie. Devin turned and she began to caress his body with her magically soft hands. "My my, your shoulders are so strong and firm," Said Callie in a seductive voice.

Callie couldn't see it, but Devin blushed. "Thanks I do work out a lot," He said sheepishly.

"I can tell," Said Callie. She began to massage his back as well. Devin let out a moan. Callie decided to go ahead and make her move. She pulled out her pen and jammed it into Devin's neck. He screamed in pain. She slid the pen across his neck leaving a shallow cut.

"BITCH!" Screamed Devin. Callie grabbed his head and twisted. There was a sickening crack. Devin's neck was broken. It was just that simple.

"Wish I had done that sooner, so I wouldn't have had to waste so much time with you," Said Callie with a grin, "And by the way, thanks for the gun." She smiled and took the gun from his lifeless hands. "Maybe you should've focused more on the game, and less on the girls," Said Callie as she walked away from the body.

Chris (Girl #5) and Esmeralda (Girl #15) were both still staring at each other. They both had guns pointed at each other. None of the others in the room dared to move. They were all focused on the two girls with the guns. Chris stared into Esmeralda's eyes. She knew that this time, she wasn't backing down. "Keep your gun," Said Chris as she lowered the shotgun, "But if you try something I guarantee you will die." She turned away from Esmeralda. So the tough girl act had worked! Esmeralda breathed a sigh of relief. The whole thing had been an act. There was no way she could've shot Chris (she wasn't even sure if her gun was loaded!) Her bluff had worked and she still had the gun.

"Chris," Said Ethel (Girl #10), "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not going to die," Said Chris aiming the gun at Ethel, "If any of you people try to kill me, I'll kill you first."

Kailey (Girl #20) was furious. Chris had stolen her gun and left her with her crowbar. If it came down to just the six of them, Chris could definitely kill Kailey now. Kailey didn't like it that way. She was determined to get her gun back, and with that gun, the power.

Cadence (Girl #14) glanced over at Wallace (Boy #6) who looked deep in thought. Cadence never had figured out Wallace. He never talked, but why? Did he have a bad childhood experience? Was he just naturally shy?

Wallace was deep in thought. He was thinking about how he could escape. He had gone from being with two crazy people, to being with five crazy people! He knew what The Program was capable of doing to a group of tight friends (especially girls). There had been numerous occasions were so called "BFFS" had killed each other. And they were almost always girls. Wallace was definitely worried. After the girls killed each other they would kill him. He knew that. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to defend himself with his "weapon" a lousy piece of paper. But Wallace knew he couldn't go back out there. Not with Clifton (Boy #15) keeping vigilant watch. He had a slight chance of winning against these girls, but he knew he was no match for Clifton and has Ak47. Wallace seemed to be in an unwinnable situation.

Alfred (Boy #21) and Sydney (Girl #4) were both staring at each other. Alfred was completely weaponless (thanks to that bitch Lacey (Girl #19) and her stupidity). He knew that Sydney could just kill him if she wanted to. But she didn't. Sydney turned away and continued looking for books. She recognized the guy from her class as one of the ones who was actually nice to her. She didn't mind being with one other person, so long as there wasn't a crowd. Alfred quickly ran over to her bag and began to rummage through it. He found a bow and arrows in there. He quickly fitted an arrow in the bow and aimed at Sydney. But for some reason, he couldn't release his grip. He had fully intended to, but something was stopping him. He lowered the bow and stared at Sydney. The girl was different just like him. But they were different in two different ways. Alfred had nothing against Sydney; he had never even talked to her before. But he knew people loved to bully her, maybe even as much as they bullied him. She was probably bullied even more than him. Alfred sighed; he couldn't do this. He hoped that some other person would come along and kill Sydney and he could just kill off all the others. All the others would be fun to kill. Alfred decided he would leave her weaponless though (better her than him). He felt bad stealing her bow and arrows, but he knew he needed a weapon. She could use her books to defend herself (a snicker from Alfred as this thought crossed his mind). He went off in search of a different victim (or victims).

Clifton (Boy #15) was meandering around the hall outside the classroom with the group of six people in it. The hallway was long and he was near the middle. That's when he heard a noise coming down the stairs. He ran over to them, with his gun ready. Suddenly, he saw Vijay (Boy #3) run down the stairs. Clifton fired a stream of bullets. They landed all around the small child. Vijay screamed and in a panic, fell down the stairs. Clifton aimed for him again, but, from the ground, Vijay sprayed him with the pepper spray. Clifton cried out and staggered backwards. Vijay took the chance to run. He ran past Clifton and toward the exit. He wanted to go home. This bitch was going to pay! Clifton tried his hardest to locate the boy. His eyes were stinging and he couldn't see well. He saw an outline so he fired his gun at it. It wasn't Vijay, it was just a door. The bullets didn't do much (as the doors were bulletproof). Vijay found that the he couldn't get out, so he ran the other way (toward Zone 1). Clifton fell onto the ground and wiped his face. It was no use. The sting was still there. He tried again, but to no avail. It burned!

"Has it really already been six hours?" Asked Mr. Walker.

"Yes sir," Said a soldier.

"And only two deaths!" Shouted Mr. Walker. This was unacceptable.

"Actually three sir, Girl #7 recently killed Boy #12," Said the soldier.

"Still, three is disappointing for six hours!" Shouted Mr. Walker, "But I know something that will speed things along for us waiting."

"What's that sir?" Asked the soldier.

"Let's place bets on who we think will win," Said Mr. Walker.

"That does sound like fun," Said the soldier. A couple other soldiers decided to come over as well.

"You go first," Said Mr. Walker pointing to a soldier.

"Yes sir, well, I think the winner will be Boy #15."

"Elaborate," Said Mr. Walker.

"Well he's already killed, he's near a lot of other contestants, and he has the best weapon in the game," Said the soldier.

"Alright well we have one bet for Clifton then," Said Mr. Walker.

"I think the winner will be Boy #14," Said another soldier.

"You mean Darnell?" Asked Mr. Walker.

"Yes sir," Said the soldier, "He has a gun, he's with another strong jock, and he's probably the physically strongest in the whole class."

"Yes but I'm pretty sure he's refused to play," Said Mr. Walker, "Eh, oh well. A bet for Darnell."

"I think it'll be Alfred," Said another soldier.

"Reasons?" Asked Mr. Walker.

"He's got determination," Said the soldier, "He has hate for almost all of his classmates and plus, his bow and arrows will do pretty well."

"Yeah but he let Sydney escape," Said Mr. Walker, "Oh well. A bet for Alfred."

"What about Boy #20?" Asked a soldier who appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Ah yes, young Gilberto," Said Mr. Walker with a chuckle, "Who knows. If he can get a good weapon he could eliminate five contestants really soon. So a bet for Gilberto. So, no bets on young ladies?"

"Actually sir I think it's going to be Girl #19," Said the last soldier.

"Oh yes, the queen bee Lacey," Said Mr. Walker, "A wise choice, but for what reasons?"

"She has the chainsaw and she can definitely use her looks to her advantage," Said the soldier.

"Very good, a bet on Lacey," Said Mr. Walker.

"So who do you think will win?" Asked a soldier.

"I think it's going to be-

Gillian (Girl #2) now had an axe and a spear. She was proud of her two weapons, but she wanted a gun more than anything. If she could find a person with a gun, she could hopefully kill them and take it. Then, she would be set. She also needed another shield since her last one was now dead. That's when she heard the sound of feet running. The pounding and thuds were getting closer. Gillian turned to see Vijay running down the hallway. He didn't have a gun, but another weapon would still do Gillian some good. The boy was running like a madman. Gillian leveled the axe with is head. She swung, but Vijay ducked. He turned around and sprayed her with pepper spray. She, like the other three he had already shot with it, screamed and grabbed her face.

Vijay was even more freaked out now. Now the students were using more powerful weapons against him! He knew he had to get out of the school.

Gillian quickly began to chase him. She couldn't let a victim escape! She wanted to get a kill!

"Well the winner might be Gillian," Said Mr. Walker, "But another great potential winner is definitely Girl #7."

"Oh yeah, if Callie keeps using her looks to her advantage, things could go well for her," Said a soldier.

"She also has a gun," Said Mr. Walker, "But I guess this game is a toss-up. There are a lot of worthy competitors. It'll be interesting to see what will happen."


End file.
